Surprises
by Nanouh
Summary: TRAD : Edward surprend Bella pendant un moment plutôt intime. La réaction d'Edward va être assez inattendue... LEMON.


**Traduction de "Surprises" de KatieBelleCullen.**

* * *

_Edward agrippe mes cheveux avec une main pendant que l'autre maintient mes hanches contre lui. A chaque coups de hanches, son sexe froid me remplit complètement, et mon corps désarmé se cambre sous le sien alors que je crie de plaisir. Mes gémissements passionnés semblent augmenter son désir, et il s'introduit en moi avec encore plus de force, ces hanches claquants brusquement contre les miennes._

_"Dis mon nom Bella"_

_"Edward" Gémis-je bruyamment._

Je me mords les lèvres. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réveiller Charlie.

_Edward gémit profondément alors que son nom résonne dans la chambre._

_"Bien" me loue-t-il, puis il baisse sa tête vers ma poitrine. Ses lèvres froides frôlent mon bout sensible et mon dos se cambre instantanément, suppliant pour en obtenir plus. _

Je peux sentir la sueur couler entre mes seins alors que je rejoint l'un de mes tétons pour le caresser. Je le roule entre mes doigts pendant un moment, puis le pince fermement. Un gémissement étranglé m'échappe, et je sers plus fort les dents, tentant vainement de taire mes cris.

_Edward retire sa bouche de mon sein et lève ses yeux dorés vers les miens._

_"Tu va jouïr pour moi. Et quand tu y seras, tu vas crier mon nom, tu m'as compris? Tu peux faire ça pour moi?" J'acquiesce sentant mes muscles qui commencent à se serrer autour de son sexe. _J'adore qu'il me parle comme ça.

Ma respiration commence à devenir irrégulière et saccadée et je sens mes jambes trembler. J'y suis presque. Je plonge mes doigts plus profondément en moi, souhaitant atteindre le soulagement.

_Edward continue de s'introduire en moi avec force, grognant violement à chacun de ces mouvements. Ces doigts agrippent mes cheveux, tenant ma tête en arrière alors que la cadence augmente jusqu'à atteindre un rythme frénétique._

_"Maintenant Bella!" Ordonne-t-il, puis ses longs doigts posés sur mes hanches bougent pour se presser intensément contre mon clito._

Je pince mon clito avec mes doigts pendant que l'autre main continue à faire des aller-retour à l'intérieur de mon sexe trempé. Ces sensations combinées ensembles deviennent intenables, et je sens mon estomac se tordre.

J'explose contre mes doigts alors qu'un plaisir écrasant me traverse. Mes orteils se tendent et des sanglots, dus à la trop forte sensation d'extase, m'échappent. Je tente de retenir mes cris. Au moment où je jouïe, j'imagine Edward, haletant et gémissant au-dessus de moi alors que nous atteignons ensemble le septième ciel. Une autre décharge traverse mon corps à cette vision, et j'halète son nom, parcourue d'une vague de bien-être.

Une fois que l'intensité de mon orgasme est retombée, mes mains tombent sur mes côtés, et je tente de ralentir ma respiration. Imaginer Edward me diriger et me dominer réussit toujours à m'emmener dans les nuages. Toutefois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si Edward pourrait réellement me parler comme ça. Surement que non. Je pouffe légèrement en me demandant ce qu'il penserait s'il savait ce que je l'imaginais me dire. Me faire.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Bella" murmura une voix familière dans l'obscurité.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix veloutée mais inquiétante.

Il est assis, comme souvent, dans mon vieux rocking-chair, dans le coin de ma chambre. Je peux tout juste apercevoir la forme de son corps, illuminé seulement par la lumière de la lune qui filtre par la fenêtre. Son corps est appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise, son visage dans l'ombre, à l'exception de ses yeux argentés qui brillent à travers les faibles rayons de la lune.

"E-Edward?" je balbutie, surprise.

"Oui, mon amour"

OH MON DIEU. NON!

La panique me traverse alors que je réalise ce qui vient de se produire. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward vient de voir ? Je n'ai jamais été plus embarrassée de toute ma vie … c'est dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi? Je sens mes joues s'empourprer alors que j'essaie rapidement de séparer mes fantasmes de la réalité, tentant de me rappeler exactement ce que j'ai dis tout haut. Ma panique augmente brusquement quand je réalise que je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais trop absorbée par mes... heu... pensées.

"Depuis combien de temps t'es là?" je murmure, en sachant qu'il entendrait.

"Suffisamment longtemps" répond t-il simplement.

Est-il en colère contre moi? Je suis encore plus inquiète de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Sa voix est basse et rauque, elle a un ton que je n'ai encore jamais entendu. Ces réponses sont courtes, quasiment contraintes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire.

Je baisse le regard et me tords les mains de gêne, seulement pour réaliser que je suis toujours assise sur le lit complètement nue. Dans la panique, j'ai réussit à oublier ce fait ! Mais je me souviens à présent que l'obscurité ne fait aucune différence pour Edward - il pourrait aussi bien faire grand jour : il peut tout voir.

Je ferme les yeux et retiens le besoin de crier tout en attrapant ma couette, tentant de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. J'agrippe fermement le bord de ma couette et la tire vers le haut - seulement pour qu'elle me soit immédiatement retirée des mains. J'ouvre les yeux et sursaute en voyant les longs doigts pales d'Edward empoigner la couette à quelques centimètres de moi. Il a bougé rapidement et se tient maintenant debout à côté de mon lit, penché vers moi alors que ses mains retiennent ma couette et la maintiennent fermement à sa place.

Je retire mes mains en le regardant, angoissée de ne pas connaître ses pensées. Je le distingue à peine dans l'obscurité. Son visage est impassible, à l'exception de ses lèvres serrées et de sa mâchoire tendue. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui attirent mon attention - Ils brulent, me fixant d'une façon que je n'ai encore jamais vue.

"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser faire ça Bella" murmure-t-il alors que je le regarde, confuse. "Après tout" ajoute-t-il avec un faible gloussement, " ce n'est plus quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu."

Bien que je considère cela comme physiquement impossible, je sens mon visage devenir encore plus rouge en entendant ces mots. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enroule mes bras autour, tentant de retrouver un minimum pudeur, bien que je n'ai plus de raisons d'en avoir. La main d'Edward se pose sur mon épaule et je frissonne au contact froid sur ma peau brulante.

"Je vais devoir te demander de te recoucher Bella" déclare-t-il, en me poussant doucement en arrière. "J'ai un petit faible pour la vue, vois-tu" ajoute-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je frissonne à nouveau mais ce n'est plus à cause des mains froides d'Edward. Un faible pour la vue? Est-ce qu'il veut dire qu'il a...aimé? C'est difficile à dire - il est trop mystérieux. Je le fixe avec inquiétude en me penchant en arrière vers mes oreillers.

Une fois que je suis étendue sur le lit, Edward joint ses mains dans son dos et commence à tourner autour du lit à une allure lente et humaine. Quand il arrive au niveau du milieu du pied de mon lit, il se tourne face à moi et ramène une main de derrière son dos pour la poser sur mon pied. Avec une légère pression, il pousse mon pied sur le côté, écartant légèrement mes jambes. J'halète, totalement étonnée, alors que les yeux d'Edward glissent le long de mon corps nu pour se poser sur mon entre-jambe luisant.

Je ne peux plus bouger. C'est comme si j'étais scotchée au lit. Qu'est entrain de faire Edward?

"Mon amour," commence-t-il, "tu as pris du plaisir, n'est-ce pas?"

J'acquiesce bêtement alors que je continue de le fixer. Ces mots sont doux et excitants, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sombre et diabolique, caché juste sous la surface.

"Et ça ne te dérangerait pas de recommencer, mon amour?" me demande-t-il.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se tord et mon esprit s'emballe pour essayer de comprendre ces mots. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut que je...Quoi? Ici? Maintenant?

Edward glousse en voyant mon expression choquée, et ses lèvres s'étirent pour former le sourire le plus attirant que j'ai jamais vu. Comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, il précise :

"Oui, Bella. Ici et maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi?" demande-t-il.

Je cherche une réponse alors que des douzaines d'émotions me traversent - confusion, embarras, surprise, curiosité, et pour être tout à fait honnête, désir. Surtout du désir en fait. Et si cette situation évolue vers ce à quoi je pense...

J'avale ma salive puis acquiesce faiblement.

"Bien" sourit-il avec un air satisfait.

Une frisson d'excitation palpite dans mon ventre quand je prend conscience de sa demande. C'est exactement le genre de chose que je l'avais imaginé me dire. Pendant une seconde, j'ai soudainement peur que ce soit un rêve - et je vais me réveiller demain matin en me rendant compte que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Mais en le regardant, avec son regard brulant et son sourire si sexy, je me rend compte que ça ne peut pas être un rêve. Mon esprit n'est pas capable d'imaginer quelque chose d'à moitié aussi splendide. Mon instinct prend le dessus, et je me tiens calme et silencieuse, en attendant ces prochaines instructions.

"Maintenant" dit-il, en réfléchissant, "par où devrions-nous commencer?"

Ma main se met à bouger vers mon ventre, mais Edward m'arrête.

"Je ne pense pas, Bella", m'interrompt-il, en me regardant, amusé.

"Plus haut" ordonne-t-il.

Je respire de façon irrégulière en remontant mes mains le long de mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est entrain de se passer. Est-ce qu'Edward, mon Edward, vient juste de me demander de me caresser les seins? Je peux sentir des picotements familiers se propager dans mon bas ventre alors que mes mains rejoignent ma poitrine. Je fais des tours avec mes mains autour plusieurs fois, puis les presse doucement alors qu'Edward regarde, concentré. Son regard ne quitte pas mes mains, et je continue de le regarder alors que je frôle mes bouts roses avec le bout de mes doigts.

"Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Bella" gronde-t-il en me regardant avec désapprobation.

J'acquiesce et presse mes tétons entre mes doigts, les roulant et les pinçant fermement - de la façon que, secrètement, j'adore le plus.

"C'est beaucoup mieux mon amour" murmure-t-il. "Continue."

Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que je continue de me caresser les seins, et je sens ma fente devenir humide. La façon qu'Edward a de me regarder, alors que je lui laisse le contrôle de chacun de mes mouvements, est extrêmement érotique, et je me tords de plaisir sous son regard. Edward remarque mon mouvement, et ses yeux descendent pour remarquer l'humidité qui commence à couvrir mes lèvres du bas. Ces yeux semblent s'assombrir à cette vision, et il me sourit avec malice.

"Est-ce que ça te fait du bien?" demande-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre en acquiesçant alors que je me pince les tétons fortement.

"Dis le", demande-t-il, ces yeux fixés sur ma fente humide.

"ça fait du bien, Edward" je murmure dans un souffle.

Ces yeux brillent dans l'obscurité en m'entendant, et son regard croise le mien avec une intensité brulante.

"Mais tu en veux plus, n'est ce pas?" me provoque-t-il.

"Oui" j'halète, amenant Edward à pouffer doucement.

"Tu peux descendre tes doigts maintenant" m'indique-t-il. Je commence, reconnaissante, à déplacer une de mes mains de mon sein, mais Edward m'arrête.

"N'utilises pas tes doigts" me prévient-il "Juste ta main".

J'acquiesce en glissant une main vers mon ventre et sur mon centre brulant. Je presse ma paume contre mon clito gonflé, et commence à le frotter d'avant en arrière, la sensation me faisant gémir doucement.

"Mmmm, ça fait du bien?" dit-Edward.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que c'est le cas, mais mon souffle reste bloqué dans ma gorge en sentant la main d'Edward bouger. Je regarde, captivée, Edward poser sa main sur la fermeture de son jean et commencer à se frotter de haut en bas, au même rythme que ma main contre mon clito. Une vague brulante de désir me parcours alors que je réalise qu'Edward est entrain de se caresser juste sous mes yeux. Ma respiration s'accélère en même temps que le rythme de nos mains alors que mon cœur bondit contre ma poitrine, et Edward sourit en voyant ma réaction. Nos regards se croisent pendant que son autre main se pose sur le bouton de son jean. Il continue de se caresser à travers le tissu pendant que ses doigts adroits défont le bouton de son pantalon et descendent la fermeture éclair. Je me caresse plus fort alors que je sens mon excitation qui continue de couler entre mes jambes, et mes yeux se posent avidement sur sa fermeture éclair.

"Ah, ah," réprimande Edward alors qu'il enlève sa main de sa fermeture éclair pour pointer ses doigts vers son visage, "les yeux ici."

Obéissante, je remonte mon yeux vers les siens et il me sourit en redescendant sa main vers sa taille. Une fois que ses doigts eurent atteints leur destination, le son d'un zip se fait entendre à travers l'obscurité, et je gémis de désir en le regardant, suppliante.

"Jolie petite Bella," roucoule Edward. "Vilaine petite Bella. Est-ce que tu veux me voir, mon amour? Tu veux voir à quel point tu me rends dur?"

J'expire dans un souffle rude alors que mon ventre pulse d'anticipation. Je n'ai encore jamais vu cette partie d'Edward, bien que je l'ai imaginé des centaines de fois dans mes fantasmes. Je suis impatiente de le voir, de voir son excitation de mes propres yeux. J'acquiesce, le suppliant silencieusement pour obtenir sa permission.

"Je n'ai rien entendu" me réprimande-t-il et j'inspire dans un souffle tremblant.

"Oui, Edward! Oui, je veux le voir!"

Edward ricane en acquiesçant.

"Bonne fille. Maintenant tu peux regarder."

Mes yeux se baissent si rapidement que ma tête tourne, et que mon cœur rate un battement. Son énorme excitation surgit de son jean ouvert, se tenant entièrement gonflée et dressée pour moi. Un liquide chaud coule entre mes cuisses à la vue d'Edward, tellement large et raide pour moi, je gémit alors que mon ventre se serre de désir.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon amour?" me demande-t-il, d'un air coquin.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que mon ventre palpite. L'inintelligible gémissement qui m'échappe me semble au mieux pathétique. Edward sourit une fois de plus.

"Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes avec attention. Quand je te le dirais, je veux que tu pousses deux doigts dans ta chatte trempée. Quand tes doigts glisseront entre tes lèvres mouillées, je veux que tu imagines que c'est ma bite qui te remplit, te donne du plaisir. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Je murmure quelque chose qui pourrait être un oui.

"Je vais me toucher aussi, Bella", déclare-t-il, s'arrêtant pour sourire malicieusement en regardant l'humidité qui recouvre maintenant complètement mon entre-jambe.

"Je vais me caresser au rythme que tes doigts imposeront."

Puis, il me fixe intensément pendant un moment avant d'enrouler ces doigts autour de la base de son sexe.

"Mais j'aime quand c'est intense." Grogne-t-il. A ces mots, il se caresse brusquement de la base au bout, illustrant ces paroles. C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, je gémis à cette vue en plaçant deux doigts à mon entrée. Je commence à frotter mon liquide contre mes lèvres enflées en attendant son prochain ordre.

"Tu es prête?" demande Edward de sa délicieuse voix grave et rauque.

"Oui, oui". Si je n'arrive pas à me soulager rapidement, le feu qui brûle en moi va me consumer. Je suis tellement chaude, tellement prête, je passe une fois de plus mes doigts le long de ma fente glissante.

"Maintenant, Bella. Enfonce tes doigts à l'intérieur de ton sexe brulant et doigtes-toi aussi fort que tu peux. Montre moi ce que tu peux faire" demande-t-il.

Il n'aura pas à me le demander deux fois.

J'enfonce mes doigts profondément en moi et commence à les presser aussi fort que je peux. Mes muscles se contractent de plaisir au touché, et je mouille encore plus alors que je me rapproche de l'orgasme. Je suis tellement excitée que le plaisir est déjà intense.

Je contemple Edward. Sa mâchoire est tendue et ses lèvres sont pressées l'une contre l'autre alors que ses sourcils se froncent. Je regarde son torse se gonfler et dégonfler à chacune de ses respirations, tandis que les muscles de son bras se tendent à chacun de ces gestes. Il se caresse fermement, au même rythme que moi, et cette vision m'incite à pousser mes doigts plus vite en moi. Il me fixe, laissant ses yeux parcourir mon corps avidement, brulant de désir. Nos regards se croisent, et ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur diabolique alors que, la bouche entrouverte, il me sourit.

Je regarde, fascinée, Edward caresser son énorme sexe. Chaque fois que sa main bouge, je l'imagine s'introduire en moi tandis que je pousse mes doigts plus fortement et plus vite dans mon ventre brulant. Le plaisir devient écrasant. Je me mords la lèvre en gémissant, tentant d'étouffer mes cris.

"Charlie est vraiment profondément endormi" m'assure Edward. "Tu vas devoir crier plus fort pour moi. Laisses moi t'entendre."

Un violent sanglot d'extase m'échappe immédiatement, et Edward gémit bruyamment en retour.

"Oui Bella," ronronne-t-il. " Maintenant, je veux que tu poses ton autre main sur ton sein."

Mon autre main se pose sur mon sein.

"Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu pinces et malmènes ta peau en imaginant mes lèvres posées autour de ton téton, suçant et mordant ton bouton sensible. Fais le maintenant", ordonne-t-il.

Je ne perd pas de temps et pince, pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon téton, puis le roule et le tire durement entre mes doigts. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur les lèvres d'Edward, imaginant sa bouche enroulée autour de ma poitrine alors qu'il me conduit vers l'extase. Je ne peux plus combattre la vague de désir qui me traverse en le voyant, et je crie alors que mes jambes se mettent à trembler.

"Est-ce que ça te fais du bien?" dit Edward dans un grognement.

" Oui, oh mon dieu. Oui," Gémis-je.

"Putain" Jure Edward dans une expiration.

Alors que je continue à caresser mon sein, je presse mon doigts sans relâche dans ma fente, gagnant en rapidité jusqu'à ce qu'à mon maximum. Edward continue de suivre mon rythme et je regarde, passionnée, sa main glisser de haut en bas le long de son sexe.

"Bella," gémit Edward, et je gémis en retour. "Je veux que tu descendes ta main vers ta chatte et que tu caresses ton clitoris. Maintenant," ordonne Edward.

Obéissante, je glisse mon autre main entre mes jambes et gémis en sentant mes doigts contre mon bouton gonflée. J'y suis presque - mon corps tout entier brûle de passion et mon ventre se tord. Je presse mes doigts contre mon clito et lève les yeux vers lui, en gémissant alors que j'approche de l'orgasme.

Edward le comprend, et je peux dire à sa respiration rude qu'il y est presque aussi. Sa bite tressaille entre ses doigts, et il gémit intensément alors que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son manche.

"Tapes sur ton clito, Bella. Tapes dessus et imagines mes hanches claquer contre les tiennes tellement fort que ça te fait mal," grogne-t-il.

Je lève la main et tape sur mon clito, puis ravale un cri alors qu'un intense frisson de plaisir me traverse.

"Maintenant caresses toi aussi fort que tu peux" demande Edward. " Malmènes ton sexe jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses pour moi. Et quand tu jouiras, je veux que tu cries mon nom, exactement comme tu le ferais si c'était moi qui te pénétrais," demande-t-il, sa voix empreinte de désir.

J'halète et me tord sur mon lit alors que mes deux mains se frottent intensément contre mon sexe. Je sens mes muscles commencer à se serrer autour de mes doigts et mon corps trembler, anticipant mon orgasme.

"Oh oui. OUI," je crie en atteignant la limite.

"Gardes tes yeux sur moi" ordonne-t-il entre ses respirations saccadées. "Je viens! Regardes moi jouïr pour toi!"

Les mots d'Edward combinés à mon plaisir brulant, déclenchent en moi un état de bien-être absolu.

J'explose violemment contre mes doigts en jouissant avec une force incroyable. Mes orteils s'enfoncent dans le matelas alors qu'une vague brulante d'extase me traverse, et je crie son nom avec une passion sauvage. Un profond grognement gronde à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Edward alors que son nom résonne dans le chambre, et sa bite se contracte dans sa main. Je regarde, fascinée, son sexe se contracter, son sperme giclant tellement loin qu'il atterrit sur mon ventre. La sensation de froid sur ma peau brulante envoie une autre explosion de désir dans mes veines, et je crie son nom en jouissant encore plus fort qu'avant.

Une fois les spasmes de mon orgasme dissipés, mon corps tombe exténué, se fondant pratiquement dans le matelas. ça a été sans aucun doute possible, la chose la plus intense et la plus érotique que j'ai jamais expérimenté. J'arrive à peine croire que c'est arrivé, mais je me demande déjà si on pourra recommencer.

Je lève les yeux vers Edward, et rougis en voyant son sourire malicieux et triomphant.

"Um...wow".

Edward hausse un sourcil et s'approche de mon côté du lit.

"Pareil" répond-il, en attrapant ma couverture pour essuyer mon ventre de son sperme. Je rougis de plus belle - J'avais en quelque sorte oublié que c'était là.

"J'arrive pas à croire que Charlie soit resté endormi malgré ça" lâché-je.

Edward sourit. "Heureusement pour nous, il semble qu'il ai eu une semaine assez dure au poste. Je ne crois pas qu'il ai jamais dormi aussi profondément."

"Huh" fut ma brillante réponse.

"Toutefois," continue-t-il, "Alice a prévu que Charlie aura un sommeil plutôt léger les nuits prochaines. Et donc, elle l'appellera demain pour t'enlever pour le week-end."

Edward sourit d'un air machiavélique, et je sens mon cœur palpiter. Le weekend? Est-ce qu'on va refaire ... ça … encore?

"J'insiste pour que tu te reposes maintenant, ma Bella" murmure-t-il.

"Parce que je peux t'assurer, mon amour, que j'ai un tas d'autres surprises pour toi en magasin. "


End file.
